


Statement of The Beholding

by lunathezombie



Series: apologies [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Quote: Statement Begins (The Magnus Archives), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunathezombie/pseuds/lunathezombie
Summary: In which Jon reads a statement from The Beholding.Spoiler ALERT!!! This is based on my fan theory and if it turns out to be correct may ruin the season 5 of the Magnus Archives for you.
Series: apologies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Statement of The Beholding

“Statement of [Redacted] AKA The Beholding given 9th of November 2020” Jon visibly paled. Where had this statement even come from? Elias had been sending him statements to read to as he put it “tide him over”. 2020 is 3 years in the future. Panic started to set in, his voice shook as he continued, compelled to keep going and record the statement onto tape “Read by Jonathan Sims. Statement begins.” He fell into that nearly trance like state, voice evening out as he spoke the words typed on paper. “I am so sorry. I know that doesn’t help and wont actually change anything but I just want you to know. We aren’t all as cruel as you may think. You have it mostly correct by the way, you missed a few things though, and I feel it only right to fill you in. Gerard Keay said the fears are like colours, I laughed. The recorder was on at that point. I was still listening at that point. It’s harder to do that now. I laughed at first when I discovered I was the monster. It should have been obvious given the clues that Jonathan sims lay out. Uh, yes you share the same name, sorry I don’t know why he did that. He is not you. Just to be clear. You are a character in a story. A story written and performed by a man named Jonathan Sims. I don’t know him personally, but he made me what I am. Complicit. That’s actually why I’m writing this, not that you will ever actually read it. Not in the cannon way. I’ve always had nightmares, ever since I was little, every night. When I discovered the Magnus Archives (it’s a podcast by the way, in case you were wondering what form of media your story took place in, hence the tape recorders) They stopped. Well, for a while the nightmares stopped, until I figured it out and the first time I laughed. Jonathan Sims was a comedian so I suppose it’s only fitting that a 5 year horror projects ends with a joke. The audience was the monsters the whole time and he, Jonathan Sims was the worst of all. I think telling you all this will only help the you in this dimension, specifically the fanfiction one. (yes I know this breaks the 4th wall but I have to tell him, that’s the whole point isn’t it! isn’t it? We did this to him. To all of them.) I can’t change the horrors of what other people have done to you but I can change what I do. Here in this time line, I promise you a happy ending. I will give you as much power as you need to do that and I will send as many people as I can to help. I don’t know what Jonathan Sims has in store for you, his namesake, as I am only on episode 111 but I will listen through the tapes you are forced to make for my enjoyment and will do my best to help you here. Statement ends.”


End file.
